Dear Past Self
by Love Chocolate Writing
Summary: After all the hardships and problems that the characters have faced. The gods give them an opportunity to send letters back to their past selves.
1. Piper McLean

**This is probably been over used, but i really wanted to give it a try. I'm not trying to copy anyone, if it looks like that. I'm soo sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the characters.**

Dear Past Self,

You will always be an Aphrodite Child, so don't be afraid to act like one every once and a while.

-Piper McLean


	2. Grover Underwood

**I don't own PJO. **

Dear Past Self,

Don't ever give up. Things can get tough, but sometimes all you need is a good friend to push you through.

Grover Underwood.


	3. Clarisse La Rue

**I don't own PJO.**

Dear Past Self,

Don't dunk a son of Posiedon in a toilet. It _will_ backfire.

-Clarisse La Rue.


	4. Charles Beckendorf

**I don't own PJO.**

Dear Past Self,

Don't be afraid to be a sacrifice. It will end up being a good thing in the end.

-Charles Beckendorf.


	5. Rachel Elizabeth Dare

**I clearly don't own PJO.**

Dear Past Self,

When a kid slashes you with a sword, don't be alarmed. He will change your world.

-Rachel Elizabeth Dare.


	6. Ethan Nakumara

**I clearly don't own PJO.**

Dear Past Self,

Kronos is actually the bad guy. Don't let him trick you, it may end up killing you in the end.

-Ethan Nakumara.


	7. Chiron

**You know the drill. **

****Dear Past Self,

Don't get too attached to heroes.

-Chiron


	8. Percy Jackson

**Disclaimer...do i really have to say it?**

****Dear Past Self,

Don't drool in your sleep, the girl nursing you back to health will end up being your girlfriend.

-Percy Jackson.


	9. Thalia Grace

**Disclaimer...do i really have to say it?**

Dear Past Self,

Your brother won't always be gone. Sometimes you just have to wait until a friend disappears for him to show up.

-Thalia Grace.

**Vote on who you want to see next. I'll try to update tomorrow. :)**


	10. Annabeth Chase

**Disclaimer...do i really have to say it?**

Dear Past Self,

Don't get discouraged you'll get that quest at some point. Always remember that your dad loves you no matter how hard you two fight, even if he you run away he'll still love you. Don't blame your mom for leaving. (i would blame Zeus and Hera) *thunder rumbles*

Don't let your mom's rivalries get in your way. That's your mom's business not yours.

-Annabeth Chase

P.S Sometimes a son of Poseidon will end up being your true love

**Keep on voting. Review. **

**Reyna: 1 (achillesheel02)**

**Annabeth: 2 (ZoeRose24, soulguardian)**

**Nico: 1 (Edaj Solo) **

**Thanks for reading :)**


	11. Nico di Angelo

**Disclaimer...do i really have to say it?**

Dear Past Self,

Don't blame others for your sister's choices. No one can watch over someone for you, that's your job, but sometimes the fates have other ideas. Don't become a depressed little Hades kid (that's way too obvious). Don't always push yourself down because of someone else. Hades kids hold grudges, and we don't need to. She only wants what's best for you.

-Nico di Angelo.

P.S Luckily she'll get rid of that green hat.

**Vote vote vote vote. Review :)**

**Reyna: 1 (achillesheel02)**

**Nico: 5 (sonofthetrigod, Edaj Solo, PercyJackson-Fangirl-No.1, CammiePercySabriniaHarry1212 , girl )**

**Luke: 1 (achillesheel02)**

**Bianca: 1 (PercyJackson-Fangirl-No.1)**


	12. Luke Castellan

**Disclaimer...do i really have to say it?**

Dear Past Self,

Don't leave your family for some jerky evil titan. Just don't do it. Every bad guy has an apprentice but after he's done with the apprentice the villain deposes of him (normally killing him). You won't be spared. You were warned. Family is more important then power, just remember that.

-Luke Castellan.

(Loyalty is good sometimes, its good to have it.)

**Vote! Review!**

**Reyna: 2 (Zoerose24, achillesheel02)**

**Jason: 1 (Guest) **

**Luke: 2 (achillesheel02, Percyjackson-fangirl-no.1)**

**Bianca: 1 (PercyJackson-Fangirl-No.1) **


	13. Bianca di Angelo

**Disclaimer...do i really have to say it?**

Dear Past Self,

Family comes before anything. Sacrifice yourself for family, it doesn't matter if death is the cause. Live your life in these ways. Also remember Nico loves you more then anything. Always think of the long run.

-Bianca di Angelo

**Vote! Review!**

**Reyna: 2 (Zoerose24, achillesheel02)**

**Jason: 2 (Guest, ZoeRose24) **

**Bianca: 2 (PercyJackson-Fangirl-No.1, Fire Horse is pruissia awesome)**

**Calypso: 1 (achillesheel02)**

**Hazel: 1 (Lilly Daughter of Apollo) **

**Personally i don't think Bianca did anything that she needed to change when she was alive, (besides maybe not joining the hunters). So if this one is bad sorry. **


	14. Jason Grace

**Disclaimer...do i really have to say it?**

Dear Past Self,

Roman or Greek it doesn't matter, both are just as important as the other. No need to be mean to the other. Everyone is human and needs a little love

-Jason Grace

**Vote! Review!**

**Reyna: 3 (Zoerose24, achillesheel02,wizchicksummer)**

**Jason: 3 (Guest, ZoeRose24, the shadow king) **

**Tyson: 1 (the shadow king)**

**Calypso: 2 (achillesheel02, zoerose24)**

**Hazel: 1 (Lilly Daughter of Apollo)**

**Its okay to vote for more then one person. Vote for as many as you like. :)**


	15. Reyna

**Disclaimer...do i really have to say it?**

**Anyone good at geometry...because i'm not and i have some homework to do that i don't get...-_-**

Dear Past Self,

Circe's island really isn't the best place, being captured by pirates may lead to a better life, (until your fellow praetor disappears). There's always more in this world, there's always something on the other side.

-Reyna.

**Vote! Review!**

**Reyna: 6 (Zoerose24, achillesheel02,wizchickswimmer, chinfeul1203)**

**Tyson: 1 (the shadow king)**

**Calypso: 2 (achillesheel02, zoerose24)**

**Hazel: 1 (Lilly Daughter of Apollo)**

**Leo: 1 (SW (guest))**

**Zoe: 1 (chinfeul1203)**

**Silena: 1 (chinfeul1203) **

**Its okay to vote for more then one person. Vote for as many as you like. :) **

**To Wizchickswimminer: I apologize for spelling your name wrong, i was brain dead and the letters got jumbled together. I'm so sorry about that. **


	16. Leo Valdez

**Disclaimer...do i really have to say it?**

**I haven't updated in two days! I'm so sorry. It was in the back of my head saying you should update, but i seemed to have ignored it. **

Dear Past Self,

Running away is good, because if you don't you'll never end up at the Wilderness School and you'll never meet Piper and Jason and end up at a home where you finnally belong.

-Leo

P.S FLAME ON!

**Vote! Review!**

**Tyson: 2 (the shadow king, edaj solo, i am mowana son of morpheus)**

**Calypso: 2 (achillesheel02, zoerose24)**

**Hazel: 2 (Lilly Daughter of Apollo, I am Nyssa daughter of Hephaestus )**

**Leo: 5 (SW (guest), fireofriptide, I am Nyssa Daughter of Hephaestus, Karseth, ZoeRose24)**

**Zoe: 3 (chinfeul1203, edaj solo, felinepawprint)**

**Silena: 1 (chinfeul1203)**

**Frank: 1**** (I am Nyssa daughter of Hephaestus)**

**Its okay to vote for more then one person. Vote for as many as you like. :) **


	17. Zoe Nightshade

**Disclaimer...do i really have to say it?**

Dear Past Self,

Not all boys are bad, they all have their faults but you need to understand boys aren't like girls, they are stupid repulisive and idiotic, but not all of them mean harm. Don't get me wrong the hunters are amazing just don't go through life believing all boys are evil.

-Zoe Nightshade

**Review!**

**Tyson: 3 (the shadow king, edaj solo, i am mowana son of morpheus)**

**Calypso: 3 (achillesheel02, zoerose24, I am mowana son of morpheus)**

**Hazel: 4 (Lilly Daughter of Apollo, I am Nyssa daughter of Hephaestus, Guest, Feline Pawprint)**

**Zoë: 7 (chinfeul1203, edaj solo, felinepawprint, DoA (guest), ZoeRose24, Guest, Talfeh A Llama)**

**Silena: 2 (chinfeul1203, Guest)**

**Frank: 1 (I am Nyssa daughter of Hephaestus)**

**Its okay to vote for more then one person. Vote for as many as you like. :)**


	18. Hazel Levesque

**Disclaimer...do i really have to say it?**

Dear Past Self,

You have the coolest brother in the world. Anyone who can bring you back to life is the coolest guy in the world. Sammy will always be in your heart (and Leo could always help to bring him closer). 2012 is completely different then 1940. Just remember not to slip up when you talk about 'your time'.

A descendant of Neptune, there will be many in your life, but you just need to find the right one.

-Hazel Levesque.

**Review!**

**Tyson: 5 (the shadow king, edaj solo, i am mowana son of morpheus, ZoeRose24, Tyson131)**

**Calypso: 3 (achillesheel02, zoerose24, I am mowana son of morpheus)**

**Hazel: 7 (Lilly Daughter of Apollo, I am Nyssa daughter of Hephaestus, Guest, Feline Pawprint, ZoeRose24, prankprincess123, I am mowana son of morpheus)**

**Silena: 2 (chinfeul1203, Guest, ZoeRose24)**

**Frank: 1 (I am Nyssa daughter of Hephestus)**

**Its okay to vote for more then one person. Vote for as many as you like. :)**


	19. Calypso

**Disclaimer...do i really have to say it?**

Dear Past Self,

Heroes will always come and go. Leaving you single and alone, leaving you dwelling on what could have been if he had stayed or trying to grasp the memories of him from fading. But there is always that one hero that changes everything. He keeps all promises and wants to remember you too.

-Calypso

**Its okay to vote for more then one person. Vote for as many as you like. :) **

**Guests please put a name in your vote so i don't have to keep putting guest for a guest. **

**Tyson: 5 (the shadow king, edaj solo, i am mowana son of morpheus, ZoeRose24, Tyson131)**

**Calypso: 6 (achillesheel02, zoerose24, I am mowana son of morpheus, ChristieLaurenn, Feline Pawprint, DiizGiirlJess)**

**Silena: 4 (chinfeul1203, Guest, ZoeRose24, Guest )**

**Frank: 2 (I am Nyssa daughter of Hephestus, I am Mowana son of Morpheus)**


	20. Tyson

**Disclaimer...do i really have to say it?**

**This one is extremely short. Sorry I couldn't think of anything. **

Dear Past Self,

You have a friend, a brother. Your life will be bad only before it gets better.

-Tyson

P.S Red Harpy is pretty.

**Its okay to vote for more then one person. Vote for as many as you like. :) **

**Guests please put a name in your vote so i don't have to keep putting guest for a guest.**

**Tyson: 7 (the shadow king, edaj solo, i am mowana son of morpheus, ZoeRose24, Tyson131, pjoperson, Edaj Solo)**

**Silena: 6 (chinfeul1203, Guest, ZoeRose24, Guest, FireofRiptide, I am Mowana son of Morpheus)**

**Frank: 4 (I am Nyssa daughter of Hephestus, I am Mowana son of Morpheus, ZoeRose24, ChristieLaurenn)**

**Will Solace: 2 (ChristieLaurenn, pjoperson)**

**Pollux: 1 (ChrisiteLaurenn)**

**Octavian: 2 (pjoperson, ChristieLaurenn)**

**Chris:1 (pjoperson)**

**Hylla: 1 (pjoperson)**

**Ella: 1 (pjoperson)**

**Nancy: 1 (pjoperson)**

**Lee: 1 (pjoperson)**

**Matt Sloan: 1 (pjoperson)**

**Connor: 1 (achillesheel02)**

**Reply to Percabeth37: Thanks for reviewing. I'm so glad that I hit home for you,**

** Thanks to all my reviewers/voters :DDDDDDDDDDD**


	21. Silena Beauregard

**Me no own pjo.**

**I made a poll please go check it out. **

Dear Past Self,

Don't trust anyone if they say if you do this it will protect someone else. They are just bribing you to fit to their wishes, don't fall for it. True love can blind you and make you do stupid things like being a spy against your home.

A demigod can't dream about the future, because sometimes they don't even make it that long.

-Silena Beauregard.

**Silena: 6 (chinfeul1203, Guest, ZoeRose24, Guest, FireofRiptide, I am Mowana son of Morpheus)**

**Frank: 4 (I am Nyssa daughter of Hephestus, I am Mowana son of Morpheus, ZoeRose24, ChristieLaurenn)**

**Will Solace: 2 (ChristieLaurenn, pjoperson)**

**Pollux: 1 (ChrisiteLaurenn)**

**Octavian: 3 (pjoperson, ChristieLaurenn, Taffeh A. Llama)**

**Chris: 2 (pjoperson, ChristieLaurenn)**

**Hylla: 1 (pjoperson)**

**Ella: 1 (pjoperson)**

**Nancy: 3 (pjoperson, Taffeh A. Llama, I am Mowana Son of Morpheus)**

**Lee: 1 (pjoperson)**

**Matt Sloan: 2 (pjoperson, Taffeh A. Llama)**

**Connor: 1 (achillesheel02)**

** Thanks to all my reviewers/voters :DDDDDDDDDDD**


	22. Frank Zhang

**Me no own pjo.**

**I made a poll on my profile please go check it out.**

**This is probably totally OOC. **

Dear Past Self,

In your life things so strange are going to happy, your going to fall in love with a zombie (maybe that's a little offensive description she is SOOOOOO much prettier then a zombie), you're going to find out that your dad was a Roman god. With all the strange things that happen maybe having your life depend on a piece of fire wood isn't so bad, or too strange. To you anyway. Any mortal would look at you strange and think your crazy.

-Frank Zhang

* * *

**Frank: 5 (I am Nyssa daughter of Hephestus, I am Mowana son of Morpheus, ZoeRose24, ChristieLaurenn, meepmeep123)**

**Will Solace: 3 (ChristieLaurenn, pjoperson, ZoeRose24)**

**Pollux: 3 (ChrisiteLaurenn, meepmeep123, wizchickswimmer)**

**Octavian: 3 (pjoperson, ChristieLaurenn, Taffeh A. Llama)**

**Chris: 2 (pjoperson, ChristieLaurenn)**

**Hylla: 2 (pjoperson, meepmeep123)**

**Ella: 3 (pjoperson, I am Mowna Son of morpheus, CammiePercySabrinaHarry1212)**

**Nancy: 4 (pjoperson, Taffeh A. Llama, I am Mowana Son of Morpheus, ZoeRose24)**

**Lee: 1 (pjoperson)**

**Matt Sloan: 3 (pjoperson, Taffeh A. Llama, PeytonM17)**

**Connor: 3 (achillesheel02, pjoperson, kaykay901)**

**Gwen: 1 (meepmeep123)**

**Dakota: 1 (meepmeep123)**

**Posiedon:1 (meepmeep123)**

**Katie: 1 (wizchickswimmer)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers/voters :DDDDDDDDD**


	23. Nancy Bobofit

**Me no own pjo.**

**I made a poll on my profile please go check it out.**

****Dear Past Self,

Percy Jackson is not normal. Let me get in that in your head. Perseus "Percy" Jackson is not normal, him and his little crippled friend Grover Underwood too. I don't know what it is about him that's off, but i know something is. Maybe he's mental waving a sword around like its a sword asking if there's a Mrs. Dodds. Okay so Percy's mental...

Just look out for that Mental Percy Jackson, and his waves of splashing glory

-Nancy Bobofit

* * *

Nancy: 5 (pjoperson, Taffeh A. Llama, I am Mowana Son of Morpheus, ZoeRose24, Yuuuuup)

Will Solace: 4 (ChristieLaurenn, pjoperson, ZoeRose24, wizchickswimmer)

Pollux: 4 (ChrisiteLaurenn, meepmeep123, wizchickswimmer, Yuuuuup)

Octavian: 3 (pjoperson, ChristieLaurenn, Taffeh A. Llama)

Chris: 2 (pjoperson, ChristieLaurenn)

Hylla: 2 (pjoperson, meepmeep123)

Ella: 4 (pjoperson, I am Mowna Son of morpheus, CammiePercySabrinaHarry1212, Katlover98)

Lee: 1 (pjoperson)

Matt Sloan: 3 (pjoperson, Taffeh A. Llama, PeytonM17)

Connor: 3 (achillesheel02, pjoperson, kaykay901)

Gwen: 2 (meepmeep123, achillesheel02)

Dakota: 1 (meepmeep123)

Posiedon:1 (meepmeep123)

Katie: 2 (wizchickswimmer, DoA)


	24. Will Solace

**Me no own pjo.**

**I made a poll on my profile please go check it out.**

Dear Past Self,

Don't ever loan a chariot to a freaking out heartbroken daughter of Athena, they might (and probably will) break it.

You have to fight bravely and work hard, (and stay alive too) to become at the top. No one has ever reached the top before losing someone first.

-Will Solace

* * *

Will Solace: 5 (ChristieLaurenn, pjoperson, ZoeRose24, wizchickswimmer, An Iphone user)

Pollux: 5 (ChrisiteLaurenn, meepmeep123, wizchickswimmer, Yuuuuup, An Iphone user)

Ella: 5 (pjoperson, I am Mowna Son of morpheus, CammiePercySabrinaHarry1212, Katlover98, ITSABALOON)

Octavian: 4(pjoperson, ChristieLaurenn, Taffeh A. Llama, wizchickswimmer)

Katie: 4 (wizchickswimmer, DoA, 3, Feline pawprint)

Matt Sloan: 3 (pjoperson, Taffeh A. Llama, PeytonM17)

Connor: 3 (achillesheel02, pjoperson, kaykay901)

Gwen: 2 (meepmeep123, achillesheel02)

Chris: 2 (pjoperson, ChristieLaurenn)

Hylla: 2 (pjoperson, meepmeep123)

Posiedon:2 (meepmeep123, An iphone user)

Lee: 1 (pjoperson)

Dakota: 1 (meepmeep123)

Chiron: 1: (piggoddess4973)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters :DDDDDDDDDDD


	25. Octavian

**Me no own pjo.**

**I made a poll on my profile please go check it out.**

**I haven't updated in a while, Sorry**

****Dear Past Self,

People won't always respect your opinion on things but that doesn't mean you need to quit. Just don't come across as a power happy slightly psychotic Augur. Its for the best. There are other ways.

-Octavian

* * *

Octavian: 7 (pjoperson, ChristieLaurenn, Taffeh A. Llama, wizchickswimmer, achillesheel02, Edaj Solo, Hope Hikari)

Pollux: 6 (ChrisiteLaurenn, meepmeep123, wizchickswimmer, Yuuuuup, An Iphone user. Thegirlwhoneversmiles)

Katie: 6 (wizchickswimmer, DoA, 3, Feline pawprint, ABC-Write, Hope Hikari)

Posiedon:5 (meepmeep123, An iphone user, the girl who never smiles, Edaj Solo, Hope Hikari)

Ella: 5 (pjoperson, I am Mowna Son of morpheus, CammiePercySabrinaHarry1212, Katlover98, ITSABALOON)

Gwen: 4 (meepmeep123, achillesheel02, ZoeRose24, Hope Hikari)

Matt Sloan: 3 (pjoperson, Taffeh A. Llama, PeytonM17)

Connor: 3 (achillesheel02, pjoperson, kaykay901)

Chris: 3 (pjoperson, ChristieLaurenn, thegirlwhoneversmiles)

Hylla: 2 (pjoperson, meepmeep123)

Lee: 1 (pjoperson)

Dakota: 1 (meepmeep123)

Chiron: 1: (piggoddess4973)

Travis: 1 (Hope Hikari)

Zeus: 1 (Hope Hikari)

Hades: 1 (Hope Hikari)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters :DDDDDDDDDDD


	26. Katie Gardner

**Me no own pjo.**

**I made a poll on my profile please go check it out.**

**This one is probably really bad.**

****Dear Past Self,

Hermes kids are annoying get used to it, you can't avoid them. :( Revenge is sweet especially if they just happen to put chocolate bunnies on your roof. REVENGE!

-Katie Gardner

* * *

Katie: 7 (wizchickswimmer, DoA, 3, Feline pawprint, ABC-Write, Hope Hikari, Edaj Solo)

Pollux: 6 (ChrisiteLaurenn, meepmeep123, wizchickswimmer, Yuuuuup, An Iphone user. Thegirlwhoneversmiles)

Posiedon:5 (meepmeep123, An iphone user, the girl who never smiles, Edaj Solo, Hope Hikari)

Ella: 5 (pjoperson, I am Mowna Son of morpheus, CammiePercySabrinaHarry1212, Katlover98, ITSABALOON)

Gwen: 4 (meepmeep123, achillesheel02, ZoeRose24, Hope Hikari)

Matt Sloan: 3 (pjoperson, Taffeh A. Llama, PeytonM17)

Connor: 3 (achillesheel02, pjoperson, kaykay901)

Chris: 3 (pjoperson, ChristieLaurenn, thegirlwhoneversmiles)

Hylla: 2 (pjoperson, meepmeep123)

Zeus: 2 (Hope Hikari, the girl who never smiles)

Hades: 2 (Hope Hikari, the girl who never smiles)

Lee: 1 (pjoperson)

Dakota: 1 (meepmeep123)

Chiron: 1: (piggoddess4973)

Travis: 1 (Hope Hikari)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters :DDDDDDDDDDD


	27. Pollux

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**This one was hard to do, because Pollux wasn't a significant character, but I respect him that even though he lost his brother who he was close to he fought in his brother's memory. **

Dear Past Self,

Being a demigod means you get used to pain. Don't let it stop you just continue moving forward. You're going to feel grief, blame the gods for that, but even in the worst pain you need to keep moving forward. And hey don't let anyone tell you that you can't fight with a broken arm. (Although not recommended). Always remember that your godly parent does care for you, like a real parent should.

Always keep those close to you near to you're heart. Revenge isn't always the best option but fighting in the memory of one lost is.

-Pollux

* * *

Pollux: 6 (ChrisiteLaurenn, meepmeep123, wizchickswimmer, Yuuuuup, An Iphone user. Thegirlwhoneversmiles)

Posiedon:5 (meepmeep123, An iphone user, the girl who never smiles, Edaj Solo, Hope Hikari)

Ella: 5 (pjoperson, I am Mowna Son of morpheus, CammiePercySabrinaHarry1212, Katlover98, ITSABALOON)

Gwen: 4 (meepmeep123, achillesheel02, ZoeRose24, Hope Hikari)

Matt Sloan: 3 (pjoperson, Taffeh A. Llama, PeytonM17)

Connor: 3 (achillesheel02, pjoperson, kaykay901)

Chris: 3 (pjoperson, ChristieLaurenn, thegirlwhoneversmiles)

Hylla: 2 (pjoperson, meepmeep123)

Zeus: 2 (Hope Hikari, the girl who never smiles)

Hades: 2 (Hope Hikari, the girl who never smiles)

Lee: 1 (pjoperson)

Dakota: 1 (meepmeep123)

Chiron: 1: (piggoddess4973)

Travis: 1 (Hope Hikari)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters :DDDDDDDDDDD


	28. Ella

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**This one is weird, and it was really hard to do, so its probably not great. **

****Dear Past Self,

Don't lose hope not everyone respects Ella's awesome knowledge. Knowledge, books, knowledge was written on parchments in ancient Greece in Rome. One day Ella will find someone who respects her. Cyclopes's are cute like Ella's crush Tyson. :

-Ella

* * *

**Ella: 6 (pjoperson, I am Mowna Son of morpheus, CammiePercySabrinaHarry1212, Katlover98, ITSABALOON, Elisabeth daughter of Hecate)**

**Posiedon:5 (meepmeep123, An iphone user, the girl who never smiles, Edaj Solo, Hope Hikari)**

**Gwen: 4 (meepmeep123, achillesheel02, ZoeRose24, Hope Hikari)**

**Matt Sloan: 4 (pjoperson, Taffeh A. Llama, PeytonM17, Guest)**

**Connor: 3 (achillesheel02, pjoperson, kaykay901)**

**Chris: 3 (pjoperson, ChristieLaurenn, thegirlwhoneversmiles)**

**Hylla: 2 (pjoperson, meepmeep123)**

**Zeus: 2 (Hope Hikari, the girl who never smiles)**

**Hades: 2 (Hope Hikari, the girl who never smiles)**

**Lee: 1 (pjoperson)**

**Dakota: 1 (meepmeep123)**

**Chiron: 1: (piggoddess4973)**

**Travis: 1 (Hope Hikari)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers/voters**

**To Guests please put a name in you're review. Thank you.**

**-LCW**


	29. Poseidon

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

****Dear Past self,

Maybe sometimes its a good idea to defy the king of the gods. Prove him wrong every once and a while. Prove to him you can still love and raise a son while still taking care of your duties, it may be hard, but maybe its better to do anything to raise a son and let him now that you are there for him then being a god.

-Poseidon

* * *

**Posiedon: 6 (meepmeep123, An iphone user, the girl who never smiles, Edaj Solo, Hope Hikari, Edaj Solo)**

**Gwen: 5 (meepmeep123, achillesheel02, ZoeRose24, Hope Hikari, Elisabeth Daughter of Hecate)**

**Matt Sloan: 4 (pjoperson, Taffeh A. Llama, PeytonM17, Guest)**

**Connor: 3 (achillesheel02, pjoperson, kaykay901)**

**Chris: 3 (pjoperson, ChristieLaurenn, thegirlwhoneversmiles)**

**Zeus: 3 (Hope Hikari, the girl who never smiles, Fern)**

**Hylla: 2 (pjoperson, meepmeep123)**

**Travis: 2 (Hope Hikari, Fern )**

**Hades: 2 (Hope Hikari, the girl who never smiles)**

**Lee: 1 (pjoperson)**

**Dakota: 2 (meepmeep123, Elisabeth Daughter of Hecate)**

**Chiron: 1: (piggoddess4973)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers/voters**

**To Guests please put a name in you're review. Thank you.**

**-LCW**


	30. Gwendolyn (Gwen)

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**This one is awful. **

Dear Past self,

Not everyone can say that they have died, but are still alive. Maybe that's not something to be proud of, maybe it is.

BTW Beware of the first cohort, especially that creepy Apollo descendant.

-Gwendolyn

* * *

**Gwen: 6 (meepmeep123, achillesheel02, ZoeRose24, Hope Hikari, Elisabeth Daughter of Hecate, ZoeRose24)**

**Connor: 5 (achillesheel02, pjoperson, kaykay901, kari104. ZoeRose24)**

**Matt Sloan: 4 (pjoperson, Taffeh A. Llama, PeytonM17, Guest)**

**Chris: 3 (pjoperson, ChristieLaurenn, thegirlwhoneversmiles)**

**Zeus: 3 (Hope Hikari, the girl who never smiles, Fern)**

**Travis: 3 (Hope Hikari, Fern, ZoeRose24)**

**Hylla: 2 (pjoperson, meepmeep123)**

**Hades: 2 (Hope Hikari, the girl who never smiles)**

**Dakota: 2 (meepmeep123, Elisabeth Daughter of Hecate)**

**Lee: 1 (pjoperson)**

**Chiron: 1: (piggoddess4973)**

**Hermes: 1 (Fern)**

**Phobos: 1 (Fern)**

**Dylan: 1 (ZoeRose24)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers/voters**

**To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you.**

**-LCW**


	31. Connor Stoll

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Sorry about it being so short.**

Dear Past Self,

Maybe pranks aren't always the best idea. Take that back. Pranks are always the best thing just don't take them too far. No one can take the Hermes kid out of you, but maybe you can just turn it down a couple notches.

Just Saying

-Connor Stoll.

* * *

Connor: 6 (achillesheel02, pjoperson, kaykay901, kari104. ZoeRose24, Shirley)

Matt Sloan: 4 (pjoperson, Taffeh A. Llama, PeytonM17, Guest)

Travis: 4 (Hope Hikari, Fern, ZoeRose24, Shirley)

Chris: 3 (pjoperson, ChristieLaurenn, thegirlwhoneversmiles)

Zeus: 3 (Hope Hikari, the girl who never smiles, Fern)

Travis: 4 (Hope Hikari, Fern, ZoeRose24, Shirley)

Hylla: 2 (pjoperson, meepmeep123)

Hades: 2 (Hope Hikari, the girl who never smiles)

Dakota: 2 (meepmeep123, Elisabeth Daughter of Hecate)

Lee: 1 (pjoperson)

Chiron: 1: (piggoddess4973)

Hermes: 1 (Fern)

Phobos: 1 (Fern)

Dylan: 1 (ZoeRose24)

Artemis: 1 (Greenly Huntress of Artemis)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	32. Travis Stoll

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**So sorry about the long wait. I've been super busy lately. **

**So here is the new letter**

Dear Past Self, **  
**

Not all sons of Hermes are the same. Luke betrayed us all, he's the one who shouldn't be called a son of Hermes. Don't be afraid to be brave and loyal, proving anyone wrong that said you're just like Luke or no prankster can fight.

-Travis Stoll

* * *

Travis: 6 (Hope Hikari, Fern, ZoeRose24, Shirley, the girl who never smiles, ABC- Writer)

Matt Sloan: 4 (pjoperson, Taffeh A. Llama, PeytonM17, Guest)

Chris: 3 (pjoperson, ChristieLaurenn, thegirlwhoneversmiles)

Zeus: 3 (Hope Hikari, the girl who never smiles, Fern.)

Hylla: 2 (pjoperson, meepmeep123)

Hermes: 2 (Fern, the girl who never smiles)

Hades: 2 (Hope Hikari, the girl who never smiles)

Dakota: 2 (meepmeep123, Elisabeth Daughter of Hecate)

Lee: 1 (pjoperson)

Chiron: 1: (piggoddess4973)

Phobos: 1 (Fern)

Dylan: 1 (ZoeRose24)

Artemis: 1 (Greenly Huntress of Artemis)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	33. Matt Sloan

**I don't own PJO**

**Super Short Sorry **

****Dear Past Self,

Don't take strangers to be your dodgeball partners, they might be good, but the gym may end up being destroyed.

Although I'm still convinced its all Jackson's fault.

-Matt Sloan

* * *

Matt Sloan: 6 (pjoperson, Taffeh A. Llama, PeytonM17, Guest, ABC-Writer. Sunshine)

Chris: 4 (pjoperson, ChristieLaurenn, thegirlwhoneversmiles, D)

Zeus: 3 (Hope Hikari, the girl who never smiles, Fern.)

Hylla: 2 (pjoperson, meepmeep123)

Hermes: 2 (Fern, the girl who never smiles)

Hades: 2 (Hope Hikari, the girl who never smiles)

Dakota: 2 (meepmeep123, Elisabeth Daughter of Hecate)

Lee: 1 (pjoperson)

Chiron: 1: (piggoddess4973)

Phobos: 1 (Fern)

Dylan: 1 (ZoeRose24)

Artemis: 1 (Greenly Huntress of Artemis)

Drew: ! (Emmie)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	34. Chris Rodriguez

**I don't own PJO**

****Dear Past Self,

Let's all hope it doesn't take going crazy to find that one girl you really like. If you're not claimed right away, don't get angry. The consequences are never good. No matter how good the original offer sounds.

-Chris Rodriguez.

* * *

Chris: 4 (pjoperson, ChristieLaurenn, thegirlwhoneversmiles, D)

Drew: 3 (Emmie, meepmeep123, Fern)

Zeus: 3 (Hope Hikari, the girl who never smiles, Fern.)

Hylla: 3 (pjoperson, meepmeep123, Fern)

Hermes: 2 (Fern, the girl who never smiles)

Hades: 2 (Hope Hikari, the girl who never smiles)

Dakota: 2 (meepmeep123, Elisabeth Daughter of Hecate)

Lee: 1 (pjoperson)

Phobos: 1 (Fern)

Dylan: 1 (ZoeRose24)

Artemis: 1 (Greenly Huntress of Artemis)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	35. Hades

**I don't own PJO**

Dear Past Self,

Sibling rivarlies are a thing of life, but sometimes grudges go a little too far. Maybe, we could just get together and not try to kill each other's children?

-Hades

* * *

Hades: 4 (Hope Hikari, the girl who never smiles, R3D N3BuLOSi7Y()

Drew: 3 (Emmie, meepmeep123, Fern)

Zeus: 3 (Hope Hikari, the girl who never smiles, Fern.)

Hylla: 3 (pjoperson, meepmeep123, Fern)

Hermes: 3 (Fern, the girl who never smiles. Readerofmanyfantasticwords)

Dakota: 2 (meepmeep123, Elisabeth Daughter of Hecate)

Lee: 1 (pjoperson)

Phobos: 1 (Fern)

Dylan: 1 (ZoeRose24)

Artemis: 1 (Greenly Huntress of Artemis)

Coach Hedge: 1 (MashPotatoeSquishBanana)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	36. Hermes

**I don't own PJO**

Dear Past Self,

Don't let Zeus pass that oh so extremely stupid rule that gods should not spend time with their demigod children. Let him limit the time they spend with their children, but no time at all makes children feel betrayed and when people feel betrayed they take action and when they take action people die, and when people die war starts.

Yet Prophecies can't be avoided, but we can still try right?

-Hermes

* * *

Hermes: 4 (Fern, the girl who never smiles. Readerofmanyfantasticwords, Eaden Zee)

Drew: 3 (Emmie, meepmeep123, Fern)

Zeus: 3 (Hope Hikari, the girl who never smiles, Fern.)

Hylla: 3 (pjoperson, meepmeep123, Fern)

Artemis: 2 (Greenly Huntress of Artemis, Katlover98)

Coach Hedge: 2 (MashPotatoeSquishBanana, R3D N3BuLOS17Y)

Dakota: 2 (meepmeep123, Elisabeth Daughter of Hecate)

Lee: 1 (pjoperson)

Phobos: 1 (Fern)

Dylan: 1 (ZoeRose24)

Festus: 1 (Percy-Jackson-Fangirl-No.1)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	37. Zeus

**I don't own PJO**

Dear Past Self,

Maybe part of being a rule isn't being all powerful and mean. The leader of a great universe cares about his people.

-Zeus

P.S Even though I still am all powerful

* * *

Zeus: 4 (Hope Hikari, the girl who never smiles, Fern, Fallen Angels don't pray)

Drew: 4 (Emmie, meepmeep123, Fern, Fallen Angels don't pray)

Hylla: 3 (pjoperson, meepmeep123, Fern)\

Coach Hedge: 3 (MashPotatoeSquishBanana, R3D N3BuLOS17Y, Readerofmanyfantasticwords)

Artemis: 2 (Greenly Huntress of Artemis, Katlover98)

Dylan: 2 (ZoeRose24, all-star102938)

Festus: 2 (Percy-Jackson-Fangirl-No.1, all-star102938)

Dakota: 2 (meepmeep123, Elisabeth Daughter of Hecate)

Lee: 1 (pjoperson)

Phobos: 1 (Fern)

Hestia: 1 (Fallen Angels don't pray)

Mr. D: (Lycii Tys)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	38. Drew

**I don't own PJO**

Dear Past Self,

Just because you're an Aphrodite kid doesn't mean you have to act like your mother. Maybe Piper can teach you something, you got to wait for your Prince Charming to come around, its so much better then being hated by everyone.

-Drew

* * *

Dear Past Self.

Drew: 4 (Emmie, meepmeep123, Fern, Fallen Angels don't pray)

Hylla: 3 (pjoperson, meepmeep123, Fern)\

Coach Hedge: 3 (MashPotatoeSquishBanana, R3D N3BuLOS17Y, Readerofmanyfantasticwords)

Artemis: 2 (Greenly Huntress of Artemis, Katlover98)

Mr. D: 2 (Lycii Tys, Brackenfern)

Dylan: 2 (ZoeRose24, all-star102938)

Festus: 2 (Percy-Jackson-Fangirl-No.1, all-star102938)

Dakota: 2 (meepmeep123, Elisabeth Daughter of Hecate)

Lee: 1 (pjoperson)

Phobos: 1 (Fern)

Hestia: 1 (Fallen Angels don't pray)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	39. Festus

**I don't own PJO**

Dear Past Self,

Demigods are not bad people. You do not destroy them. Beckendorf was nice but don't go haywire. Curses are stupid.

-Festus

P.S To Leo: Really Festus? Happy the dragon?

* * *

Festus: 6 (Percy-Jackson-Fangirl-No.1, all-star102938, .writer, OkamiAmmy-chan, Edaj Solo, soulguardian)

Mr. D: 4 (Lycii Tys, Brackenfern, forever in shadows 16, OkamiAmmy-chan )

Hylla: 4 (pjoperson, meepmeep123, Fern,fallen angels don't pray)

Coach Hedge: 3 (MashPotatoeSquishBanana, R3D N3BuLOS17Y, Readerofmanyfantasticwords)

Dakota: 3 (meepmeep123, Elisabeth Daughter of Hecate, Brackenfern)

Artemis: 2 (Greenly Huntress of Artemis, Katlover98)

Dylan: 2 (ZoeRose24, all-star102938)

Lee: 1 (pjoperson)

Phobos: 1 (Fern)

Hestia: 1 (Fallen Angels don't pray)

Sally Jackson: 1 (jamylynrodgers)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	40. Dionysus

**I don't own PJO**

Dear Past Self,

Maybe being around demigods could teach me a thing or to. I mean those little things die everyday and yet some of them are still willing to give up everything. Peter Johnson has a lot to live for, but he still throws everything away to save his friends. Maybe I could learn a thing or to, but eh. Not yet. I have better things to do.

-Mr. D

* * *

Mr. D: 7 (Lycii Tys, Brackenfern, forever in shadows 16, OkamiAmmy-chan, Fallen Angels don't pray, Lycii TyS, Elisabeth Daughter of Hecate)

Hylla: 5 (pjoperson, meepmeep123, Fern,fallen angels don't pray, Lycii TyS)

Dakota: 4 (meepmeep123, Elisabeth Daughter of Hecate, Brackenfern, all-star102938)

Coach Hedge: 3 (MashPotatoeSquishBanana, R3D N3BuLOS17Y, Readerofmanyfantasticwords)

Artemis: 3 (Greenly Huntress of Artemis, Katlover98, all-star102938)

Dylan: 2 (ZoeRose24, all-star102938)

Lee: 1 (pjoperson)

Phobos: 1 (Fern)

Hestia: 1 (Fallen Angels don't pray)

Sally Jackson: 1 (jamylynrodgers)

The Oracle: 1 (Brackenfern)

Mrs. O'Leary: 1 (achillesheel02)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	41. Hylla

**I don't own PJO**

Dear Past Self,

Being captured by Pirates for a while isn't the most pleasant thing in the world, but that's no reason to hate two demigods, 'cause hey you might end up Queen of the Amazons.

-Hylla

* * *

Hylla: 5 (pjoperson, meepmeep123, Fern,fallen angels don't pray, Lycii TyS)

Dakota: 4 (meepmeep123, Elisabeth Daughter of Hecate, Brackenfern, all-star102938)

Artemis: 4 (Greenly Huntress of Artemis, Katlover98, all-star102938, Liberty-Chan-123)

Coach Hedge: 3 (MashPotatoeSquishBanana, R3D N3BuLOS17Y, Readerofmanyfantasticwords)

Sally Jackson: 3 (jamylynrodgers, Dragons8298, daughter-of-zeus)

Dylan: 2 (ZoeRose24, all-star102938)

The Oracle: 2 (Brackenfern, MashPotatoeSquishBanana)

Mrs. O'Leary: 2 (achillesheel02, MashPotatoeSquishBanana)

Hestia: 2 (Fallen Angels don't pray, Dragons8298)

Lee: 1 (pjoperson)

Phobos: 1 (Fern)

Paul: 1 (Dragons8298, )

Hera: 1 (PJO4Ever1218)

Quintus (From BOTL): 1 (all-star102938)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	42. Dakota

**I don't own PJO**

Dear Past Self,

Sugar is good. I like sugar. Wine is bad, Kool Aid is good. Try Kool-Aid with maybe only two times as much sugar.

-Dakota.

* * *

Dear Past Self.

Dakota: 4 (meepmeep123, Elisabeth Daughter of Hecate, Brackenfern, all-star102938)

Artemis: 4 (Greenly Huntress of Artemis, Katlover98, all-star102938, Liberty-Chan-123)

Coach Hedge: 3 (MashPotatoeSquishBanana, R3D N3BuLOS17Y, Readerofmanyfantasticwords)

The Oracle: 3 (Brackenfern, MashPotatoeSquishBanana. ElisabethdaughterofHecate)

Sally Jackson: 3 (jamylynrodgers, Dragons8298, daughter-of-zeus)

Dylan: 2 (ZoeRose24, all-star102938)

Mrs. O'Leary: 2 (achillesheel02, MashPotatoeSquishBanana)

Hestia: 2 (Fallen Angels don't pray, Dragons8298)

Lee: 1 (pjoperson)

Phobos: 1 (Fern)

Paul: 1 (Dragons8298, )

Hera: 1 (PJO4Ever1218)

Quintus (From BOTL): 1 (all-star102938)

Grover: 1 (Readerofmanyfantasticwords)

Minotaur: 1 (Brackenfern)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	43. Artemis

**I don't own PJO**

**Go check out my new story True Love.**

Dear Past Self,

Love brings heartbreak and sorrow, but do you really have to stay away from it forever?

-Artemis

P.S I was born first. Sorry Apollo.

* * *

Artemis: 4 (Greenly Huntress of Artemis, Katlover98, all-star102938, Liberty-Chan-123)

Coach Hedge: 4 (MashPotatoeSquishBanana, R3D N3BuLOS17Y, Readerofmanyfantasticwords, randomperson)

The Oracle: 3 (Brackenfern, MashPotatoeSquishBanana. ElisabethdaughterofHecate)

Sally Jackson: 3 (jamylynrodgers, Dragons8298, daughter-of-zeus)

Dylan: 2 (ZoeRose24, all-star102938)

Mrs. O'Leary: 2 (achillesheel02, MashPotatoeSquishBanana)

Minotaur: 2 (Brackenfern, Lycii Tys)

Hestia: 2 (Fallen Angels don't pray, Dragons8298)

Lee: 1 (pjoperson)

Phobos: 1 (Fern)

Paul: 1 (Dragons8298, )

Hera: 1 (PJO4Ever1218)

Quintus (From BOTL): 1 (all-star102938)

Grover: 1 (Readerofmanyfantasticwords)

Ampridite: 1 (R3D N3BuLOSI17Y)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	44. Gleeson Hedge

**I don't own PJO**

****Dear Past Self,

Its okay to be strong, but its also good to know when its time to humble down and be the protector not the fighter. Maybe the Council of Cloven Elders sent you away to teach you a lesson that you don't need to be strong to be remembered.

-Gleeson Hedge

* * *

Coach Hedge: 5 (MashPotatoeSquishBanana, R3D N3BuLOS17Y, Readerofmanyfantasticwords, randomperson, Brackenfern)

The Oracle: 3 (Brackenfern, MashPotatoeSquishBanana. ElisabethdaughterofHecate)

Sally Jackson: 3 (jamylynrodgers, Dragons8298, daughter-of-zeus)

Dylan: 2 (ZoeRose24, all-star102938)

Mrs. O'Leary: 2 (achillesheel02, MashPotatoeSquishBanana)

Grover: 2 (Readerofmanyfantasticwords, Liberty-Chan-123)

Minotaur: 2 (Brackenfern, Lycii Tys)

Hestia: 2 (Fallen Angels don't pray, Dragons8298)

Lee: 1 (pjoperson)

Phobos: 1 (Fern)

Paul: 1 (Dragons8298, )

Hera: 1 (PJO4Ever1218)

Quintus (From BOTL): 1 (all-star102938)

Grover: 2 (Readerofmanyfantasticwords, Liberty-Chan-123)

Ampridite: 1 (R3D N3BuLOSI17Y)

Triton: 1 (E. E. Terrill.)

Apollo: 1 (meadow-music)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	45. Sally Jackson

**I don't own PJO**

Dear Past Self,

No matter how hard life has been meeting Poseidon will be the best thing that ever happens to you. He gave you Percy, and Percy will do nothing but make you proud. I wouldn't change a thing.

-Sally Jackson

* * *

Sally Jackson: 7 (jamylynrodgers, Dragons8298, daughter-of-zeus, percabeth333, Brackenfern, katlover98, R3D N3BuLOS17Y)

The Oracle: 4 (Brackenfern, MashPotatoeSquishBanana. ElisabethdaughterofHecate, percabeth333)

Mrs. O'Leary: 3 (achillesheel02, MashPotatoeSquishBanana, Brackenfern)

Grover: 3 (Readerofmanyfantasticwords, Liberty-Chan-123, XxWiseGirlxX)

Hestia: 3 (Fallen Angels don't pray, Dragons8298, Chloe the hybird)

Minotaur: 3 (Brackenfern, Lycii Tys, I am Rina daughter of Posiedon)

Dylan: 2 (ZoeRose24, all-star102938)

Lee: 1 (pjoperson)

Phobos: 1 (Fern)

Paul: 1 (Dragons8298, )

Hera: 1 (PJO4Ever1218)

Quintus (From BOTL): 1 (all-star102938)

Grover: 2 (Readerofmanyfantasticwords, Liberty-Chan-123)

Ampridite: 1 (R3D N3BuLOSI17Y)

Triton: 1 (E. E. Terrill.)

Apollo: 1 (meadow-music)

May Castellan: 1 (R3D N3BuLOS17Y)

Kronos: 1 (I am rina daughter of Posiedon.)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	46. The Oracle

**I don't own PJO**

Dear Past Self,

The gods fight too much especially the eldest three. Being a mummy ain't fun you know. Why can't the gods just all get along. I am come on if they had I wouldn't be a mummy now would I? Thank Apollo for Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Mummies aren't fun.

-The Oracle

* * *

The Oracle: 4 (Brackenfern, MashPotatoeSquishBanana. ElisabethdaughterofHecate, percabeth333)

Hestia: 4 (Fallen Angels don't pray, Dragons8298, Chloe the hybrid, Guest)

Mrs. O'Leary: 3 (achillesheel02, MashPotatoeSquishBanana, Brackenfern)

Grover: 3 (Readerofmanyfantasticwords, Liberty-Chan-123, XxWiseGirlxX)

Minotaur: 3 (Brackenfern, Lycii Tys, I am Rina daughter of Posiedon)

May Castellan: 3 (R3D N3BuLOS17Y, XxWiseGirlxX, Fallen Angels don't pray)

Kronos: 2 (I am rina daughter of Posiedon, Fallen Angels don't pray)

Dylan: 2 (ZoeRose24, all-star102938)

Grover: 2 (Readerofmanyfantasticwords, Liberty-Chan-123)

Lee: 1 (pjoperson)

Phobos: 1 (Fern)

Paul: 1 (Dragons8298, )

Hera: 1 (PJO4Ever1218)

Quintus (From BOTL): 1 (all-star102938)

Ampridite: 1 (R3D N3BuLOSI17Y)

Triton: 1 (E. E. Terrill.)

Apollo: 1 (meadow-music)

Gabe: 1 (viet14)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	47. Hestia

**I don't own PJO**

****Dear Past Self,

Keeping the peace is the best idea ever. The oldest is supposed to be the most reliable and responsible, so continue being selfless and peaceful.

-Hestia

* * *

Hestia: 4 (Fallen Angels don't pray, Dragons8298, Chloe the hybrid, Guest)

Mrs. O'Leary: 3 (achillesheel02, MashPotatoeSquishBanana, Brackenfern)

Grover: 3 (Readerofmanyfantasticwords, Liberty-Chan-123, XxWiseGirlxX)

Minotaur: 3 (Brackenfern, Lycii Tys, I am Rina daughter of Posiedon)

May Castellan: 3 (R3D N3BuLOS17Y, XxWiseGirlxX, Fallen Angels don't pray)

Kronos: 2 (I am rina daughter of Posiedon, Fallen Angels don't pray)

Dylan: 2 (ZoeRose24, all-star102938)

Grover: 2 (Readerofmanyfantasticwords, Liberty-Chan-12. XxWisegirlxX)

Lee: 1 (pjoperson)

Phobos: 1 (Fern)

Paul: 1 (Dragons8298, )

Hera: 1 (PJO4Ever1218)

Quintus (From BOTL): 1 (all-star102938)

Ampridite: 1 (R3D N3BuLOSI17Y)

Triton: 1 (E. E. Terrill.)

Apollo: 1 (meadow-music)

Gabe: 1 (viet14)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	48. May Castellan

**I haven't updated in a while. Sorry. Life went you like to write and update? NOT TODAY! Sorry. **

**I don't own PJO or HOO.**

Dear Past Self,

You should always listen to gods. Especially the one you love. It could save or life, your sanity and change the fate of your son.

Cookies? Kool Aid?

-May Castellan

* * *

May Castellan: 5 (Jade-Queen of Fantasy, R3D N3BuLOS17Y, XxWiseGirlxX, Fallen Angels don't pray, Guest)

Mrs. O'Leary: 3 (achillesheel02, MashPotatoeSquishBanana, Brackenfern)

Triton: 3 (Starlit Sorrow, Kara, E. E. Terrill.)

Grover: 3 (Readerofmanyfantasticwords, Liberty-Chan-123, XxWiseGirlxX)

Minotaur: 3 (Brackenfern, Lycii Tys, I am Rina daughter of Posiedon)

Gabe: 3 ( Jade-Queen of Fantasy, viet14, XxWisegirlxX)

Kronos: 2 (I am rina daughter of Posiedon, Fallen Angels don't pray)

Dylan: 2 (ZoeRose24, all-star102938)

Grover: 2 (Readerofmanyfantasticwords, Liberty-Chan-12. XxWisegirlxX)

Phobos: 2 (Fern, Bombombom)

Paul: 2 (Dragons8298, Catlover98)

Lee: 1 (pjoperson)

Hera: 1 (PJO4Ever1218)

Quintus (From BOTL): 1 (all-star102938)

Ampridite: 1 (R3D N3BuLOSI17Y)

Apollo: 1 (meadow-music)

Blackjack: 1 (BomBomBom)

Vittelius: 1 (Lycii TyS)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	49. Triton

**I don't own PJO**

Dear Past Self,

Do you know how it is to be someone's favorite and then suddenly BAM a new kid comes around and your shoved down the drain? You don't? Just wait. One day Percy Jackson will be born and 12 years later he's Poseidon's favorite son. Sure you got to have some respect for the 16 year old that saved the world but come on. Your someone's favorite for thousands of years and then suddenly some _mortal_ ruins everything.

I sound bitter? Oh well.

-Triton

* * *

Triton: 5 (Starlit Sorrow, Kara, E. E. Terrill, Korina Fay, Quintrya)

Mrs. O'Leary: 3 (achillesheel02, MashPotatoeSquishBanana, Brackenfern)  
Grover: 3 (Readerofmanyfantasticwords, Liberty-Chan-123, XxWiseGirlxX)

Minotaur: 3 (Brackenfern, Lycii Tys, I am Rina daughter of Posiedon)

Gabe: 3 ( Jade-Queen of Fantasy, viet14, XxWisegirlxX)

Kronos: 2 (I am rina daughter of Posiedon, Fallen Angels don't pray)

Dylan: 2 (ZoeRose24, all-star102938)

Grover: 2 (Readerofmanyfantasticwords, Liberty-Chan-12. XxWisegirlxX)

Phobos: 2 (Fern, Bombombom)

Paul: 2 (Dragons8298, Catlover98)

Lee: 1 (pjoperson)

Hera: 1 (PJO4Ever1218)

Quintus (From BOTL): 1 (all-star102938)

Ampridite: 1 (R3D N3BuLOSI17Y)

Apollo: 1 (meadow-music)

Blackjack: 1 (BomBomBom)

Vittelius: 1 (Lycii TyS)

Charon: 1 (R3D N3BuLOS17Y)

Alecto: 1 (R3D N3BuLOS17Y)

Achilles: 1 (R3D N3BuLOS17Y)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	50. Mrs O'Leary

**I don't own PJO**

Dear Past Self,

Woof. Woof. I love master Percy. :D I don't like it when people think that they could just kill me like any other hellhound they see. Luckily master percy is always there for me.

-Mrs. O'Leary

* * *

Mrs. O'Leary: 3 (achillesheel02, MashPotatoeSquishBanana, Brackenfern)  
Grover: 3 (Readerofmanyfantasticwords, Liberty-Chan-123, XxWiseGirlxX)

Blackjack: 2 (BomBomBom, Libety-Chan-123)

Minotaur: 3 (Brackenfern, Lycii Tys, I am Rina daughter of Posiedon)

Gabe: 3 ( Jade-Queen of Fantasy, viet14, XxWisegirlxX)

Kronos: 2 (I am rina daughter of Posiedon, Fallen Angels don't pray)

Dylan: 2 (ZoeRose24, all-star102938)

Grover: 2 (Readerofmanyfantasticwords, Liberty-Chan-12. XxWisegirlxX)

Phobos: 2 (Fern, Bombombom)

Paul: 2 (Dragons8298, Catlover98)

Lee: 1 (pjoperson)

Hera: 1 (PJO4Ever1218)

Quintus (From BOTL): 1 (all-star102938)

Ampridite: 1 (R3D N3BuLOSI17Y)

Apollo: 1 (meadow-music)

Vittelius: 1 (Lycii TyS)

Charon: 1 (R3D N3BuLOS17Y)

Alecto: 1 (R3D N3BuLOS17Y)

Achilles: 1 (R3D N3BuLOS17Y)

The Fates: 1 (Meadow-music)

Hera: 1 (meadow-music)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	51. Gabe Ugliano

**I don't own PJO**

Dear Past Self,

You know have you ever had a statue made of you? Hm, probably not you aren't famous enough to have a famous made after you. Well I am, and I am a freaking statue, the most life-like statue ever. Unless Medusa was real, but that's absurd right?

-Gabe, The famous and Statue Like

P.S If I wasn't a statue, Percy Jackson would be so dead for destroying my car.

* * *

Gabe: 4 ( Jade-Queen of Fantasy, viet14, XxWisegirlxX. Guest)

Blackjack: 4 (BomBomBom, Libety-Chan-123, Brackenfern, Guest)

Grover: 3 (Readerofmanyfantasticwords, Liberty-Chan-123, XxWiseGirlxX)

Minotaur: 3 (Brackenfern, Lycii Tys, I am Rina daughter of Posiedon)

Kronos: 2 (I am rina daughter of Posiedon, Fallen Angels don't pray)

Dylan: 2 (ZoeRose24, all-star102938)

Charon: 2 (R3D N3BuLOS17Y, Guest)

Alecto: 2 (R3D N3BuLOS17Y, Guest)

Achilles: 2 (R3D N3BuLOS17Y, Guest)

Grover: 2 (Readerofmanyfantasticwords, Liberty-Chan-12. XxWisegirlxX)

Phobos: 2 (Fern, Bombombom)

Paul: 2 (Dragons8298, Catlover98)

Ampridite: 2 (R3D N3BuLOSI17Y, Guest)

Lee: 1 (pjoperson)

Hera: 1 (PJO4Ever1218)

Quintus (From BOTL): 1 (all-star102938)

Apollo: 1 (meadow-music)

Vittelius: 1 (Lycii TyS)

The Fates: 1 (Meadow-music)

Hera: 1 (meadow-music)

Manticore from Titan's curse (someone tell me his name): 1 (Guest)

The Hesperides: 1 (guest)

The Gorgans: 1 (E.E Terril)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	52. Blackjack

**I don't own PJO**

Dear Past Self,

Oh sweet, Pegasi can write letters too. I don't know what to say. I do have to say, that I'm just so glad that Boss saved me on that ship. Something was totally wacko with that Kronos dude. I don't like hurting people, but I do what I can. Eidolons are messed up man.

-Blackjack

* * *

Blackjack: 7 (BomBomBom, Libety-Chan-123, Brackenfern, Guest,helolo, Yami-Chan-123, creamtherabbit77)

Amphitrite: 3 (R3D N3BuLOSI17Y, Guest, creamtherabbit77)

Alecto: 2 (R3D N3BuLOS17Y, Guest)

Achilles: 2 (R3D N3BuLOS17Y, Guest)

Apollo: 2 (meadow-music, creamtherabbit77)

Athena: 1 (creamtherabbit77)

Aphrodite: 1 (creamtherabbit77)

Charon: 2 (R3D N3BuLOS17Y, Guest)

Dylan: 2 (ZoeRose24, all-star102938)

Dr. Thorn (Thank you people): 2 (Guest, creamtherabbit77)

Grover: 3 (Readerofmanyfantasticwords, Liberty-Chan-123, XxWiseGirlxX)

Hera: 3 (PJO4Ever1218, creamtherabbit77, medow-music)

Heracles: 1 (creamtherabbit77)

Kronos: 3 (I am rina daughter of Posiedon, Fallen Angels don't pray, creamtherabbit77)

Lee: 2 (pjoperson, creamtherabbit77)

Minotaur: 3 (Brackenfern, Lycii Tys, I am Rina daughter of Posiedon)

Medusa: 1 (creamtherabbit77)

Phobos: 2 (Fern, Bombombom)

Paul: 3 (Dragons8298, Catlover98, creamtherabbit77)

Quintus (Daedalus):3 (all-star102938, helolo, creamtherabbit77)

The Fates: 2 (Meadow-music, Dragons8298)

The Hesperides: 1 (guest)

The Gorgans: 2 (E.E Terril,XxWisegirlxX)

Vittelius: 1 (Lycii TyS)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	53. Kronos

**I don't own PJO**

Dear Past Self,

History repeats itself. Its known fact. Don't think you can change the facts of the world, If the Olympians won once they are going to win again. You got to be original to beat them.

-Kronos

* * *

**please don't vote for more then 3 people. Please. Thank you. **

Kronos: 4 (I am rina daughter of Posiedon, Fallen Angels don't pray, creamtherabbit77, mashpotatoesquishbanana)

Amphitrite: 3 (R3D N3BuLOSI17Y, Guest, creamtherabbit77)

Alecto: 2 (R3D N3BuLOS17Y, Guest)

Achilles: 3 (R3D N3BuLOS17Y, Guest, creamtherabbit77)

Apollo: 3 (meadow-music, creamtherabbit77. Yami-Chan123)

Athena: 1 (creamtherabbit77)

Aphrodite: 1 (creamtherabbit77)

Charon: 2 (R3D N3BuLOS17Y, Guest)

Dylan: 2 (ZoeRose24, all-star102938)

Dr. Thorn (Thank you people): 3 (Guest, creamtherabbit77, MashPotatoeSquishBanana)

Grover: 3 (Readerofmanyfantasticwords, Liberty-Chan-123, XxWiseGirlxX)

Hera: 3 (PJO4Ever1218, creamtherabbit77, medow-music)

Heracles: 1 (creamtherabbit77)

Lee: 2 (pjoperson, creamtherabbit77)

Minotaur: 4 (Brackenfern, Lycii Tys, I am Rina daughter of 77)

Medusa: 1 (creamtherabbit77)

Phobos: 2 (Fern, Bombombom)

Paul: 3 (Dragons8298, Catlover98, creamtherabbit77)

Quintus (Daedalus):3 (all-star102938, helolo, creamtherabbit77)

The Fates: 2 (Meadow-music, Dragons8298)

The Hesperides: 1 (guest)

The Gorgans: 2 (E.E Terril,XxWisegirlxX)

Vittelius: 2 (Lycii TyS, creamtherabbit77)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	54. Grover

**I don't own PJO**

Don't ever lose hope in yourself, Percy never did so why should you. You'll get what you want eventually. The results will be better then anything, just you can't lose hope. Maybe Cyclopes aren't that bad.

ENCHILADAS!

-Grover

* * *

**Don't vote for more then 2 people please.**

Grover: 4 (Readerofmanyfantasticwords, helolo, Liberty-Chan-123, XxWiseGirlxX)

Amphitrite: 3 (R3D N3BuLOSI17Y, Guest, creamtherabbit77)

Alecto: 2 (R3D N3BuLOS17Y, Guest)

Achilles: 3 (R3D N3BuLOS17Y, Guest, creamtherabbit77)

Apollo: 3 (meadow-music, creamtherabbit77. Yami-Chan123)

Athena: 1 (creamtherabbit77)

Aphrodite: 1 (creamtherabbit77)

Charon: 2 (R3D N3BuLOS17Y, Guest)

Dylan: 2 (ZoeRose24, all-star102938)

Drew: 1 (always-untiltheveryend)

Dr. Thorn (Thank you people): 4 (Guest, creamtherabbit77, MashPotatoeSquishBanana, xXWisegirlxX)

Hera: 3 (PJO4Ever1218, creamtherabbit77, medow-music)

Heracles: 1 (creamtherabbit77)

Lee: 2 (pjoperson, creamtherabbit77)

Minotaur: 4 (Brackenfern, Lycii Tys, I am Rina daughter of 77)

Medusa: 1 (creamtherabbit77)

Phobos: 2 (Fern, Bombombom)

Phoebe: 1 (always-untiltheveryend)

Paul: 4 (Dragons8298, Catlover98, creamtherabbit77, helolo)

Quintus (Daedalus):3 (all-star102938, helolo, creamtherabbit77)

The Fates: 2 (Meadow-music, Dragons8298)

The Hesperides: 1 (guest)

The Gorgans: 2 (E.E Terril,XxWisegirlxX)

Vittelius: 2 (Lycii TyS, creamtherabbit77)

Will: 1 (Always-untiltheveryend)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	55. The Minotaur

**I don't own PJO**

Dear Past Self,

RAH! Don't be fooled, losing a horn hurts. *sniffle* I'm not stupid ground beef.

-The Minotaur.

Monsters have feelings too.

* * *

**Please if you could try to only vote for the names on this list, you don't have to but it would be appreciated.**

**Don't vote for more then 2 people. Thank you.**

Minotaur: 6 (Life's a Happy song, helolo, Brackenfern, Lycii Tys, I am Rina daughter of 77)

Amphitrite: 4 (Insertcoolwittyusernamehere, R3D N3BuLOSI17Y, Guest, creamtherabbit77)

Alecto: 2 (R3D N3BuLOS17Y, Guest)

Achilles: 3 (R3D N3BuLOS17Y, Guest, creamtherabbit77)

Apollo: 3 (meadow-music, creamtherabbit77. Yami-Chan123)

Athena: 1 (creamtherabbit77)

Aphrodite: 1 (creamtherabbit77)

Charon: 2 (R3D N3BuLOS17Y, Guest)

Dylan: 2 (ZoeRose24, all-star102938)

Drew: 1 (always-untiltheveryend)

Dr. Thorn (Thank you people): 4 (Guest, creamtherabbit77, MashPotatoeSquishBanana, xXWisegirlxX)

Hera: 3 (PJO4Ever1218, creamtherabbit77, medow-music)

Heracles: 1 (creamtherabbit77)

Lee: 2 (pjoperson, creamtherabbit77)

Medusa: 1 (creamtherabbit77)

Phobos: 2 (Fern, Bombombom)

Phoebe: 1 (always-untiltheveryend)

Paul: 4 (Dragons8298, Catlover98, creamtherabbit77, helolo)

Quintus (Daedalus):3 (all-star102938, helolo, creamtherabbit77)

The Fates: 2 (Meadow-music, Dragons8298)

The Hesperides: 1 (guest)

The Gorgons: 3 (InsertCoolWittyUsernamehere, E.E Terril,XxWisegirlxX)

Vittelius: 2 (Lycii TyS, creamtherabbit77)

Will: 1 (Always-untiltheveryend)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	56. Paul

**I don't own PJO**

Pay attention to what you learn in Greek Mythology and Latin. Believe ti or not it may end up becoming more then just a myth. It may end up being the extent of your life, or your step son's life.

-Paul Blofis

P.S In case you meet Lord Poseidon ever, Just let him call you blowfish. It's better that way.

* * *

Paul: 6 (Life's a happy song, Dragons8298, Catlover98, creamtherabbit77, helolo,PJO4Ever1218)

Amphitrite: 4 (Insertcoolwittyusernamehere, R3D N3BuLOSI17Y, Guest, creamtherabbit77)

Alecto: 3 (pjoperson, R3D N3BuLOS17Y, Guest)

Arion: 1 (pjoperson)

Achilles: 3 (R3D N3BuLOS17Y, Guest, creamtherabbit77)

Apollo: 4 (helolo, meadow-music, creamtherabbit77. Yami-Chan123)

Athena: 5 (Awesome than you, DarylDixon'sgirl1985, OceanBlueSeaEyes, greenly hunter of artemis, creamtherabbit77)

Aphrodite: 2 (Greenly hunter of artemis, creamtherabbit77)

Charon: 2 (R3D N3BuLOS17Y, Guest)

Dylan: 2 (ZoeRose24, all-star102938)

Drew: 1 (always-untiltheveryend)

Dr. Thorn (Thank you people): 5 (insertcoolwittyusernamehere, Guest, creamtherabbit77, MashPotatoeSquishBanana, xXWisegirlxX)

Hera: 3 (PJO4Ever1218, creamtherabbit77, medow-music)

Heracles: 1 (creamtherabbit77)

Lee: 2 (pjoperson, creamtherabbit77)

Medusa: 1 (creamtherabbit77)

Phobos: 2 (Fern, Bombombom)

Phoebe: 1 (always-untiltheveryend)

Quintus (Daedalus):3 (all-star102938, helolo, creamtherabbit77)

The Fates: 3 (Life's a happy song, Meadow-music, Dragons8298)

The Hesperides: 1 (guest)

Tempest: 1 (pjoperson)

The Gorgons: 3 (InsertCoolWittyUsernamehere, E.E Terril,XxWisegirlxX)

Vittelius: 2 (Lycii TyS, creamtherabbit77)

Will: 1 (Always-untiltheveryend)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	57. Apollo

**I don't own PJO**

Don't listen to what anyone says. You are the best and the brightest, everyone else is just jealous. Always be awesome.

Apollo is cool.

Everyone is just jealous

I am so awesome.

-Apollo

* * *

Apollo: 5 (, Celena-Dono helolo, meadow-music, creamtherabbit77. Yami-Chan123)

Amphitrite: 4 (Insertcoolwittyusernamehere, RedNebulosity, Guest, creamtherabbit77)

Alecto: 4 (, helolo pjoperson, RedNebulosity , Guest)

Arion: 1 (pjoperson)

Achilles: 3 (RedNebulosity, Guest, creamtherabbit77)

Athena:6 (helolo, Awesome than you, DarylDixon'sgirl1985, OceanBlueSeaEyes, greenly hunter of artemis, creamtherabbit77)

Aphrodite: 2 (Greenly hunter of artemis, creamtherabbit77)

Charon: 2 (R3D N3BuLOS17Y, Guest)

Dylan: 2 (ZoeRose24, all-star102938)

Drew: 2 (greenly, always-untiltheveryend)

Dr. Thorn (Thank you people): 5 (insertcoolwittyusernamehere, Guest, creamtherabbit77, MashPotatoeSquishBanana, xXWisegirlxX)

Hera: 3 (PJO4Ever1218, creamtherabbit77, medow-music)

Heracles: 1 (creamtherabbit77)

Lee: 2 (pjoperson, creamtherabbit77)

Medusa: 1 (creamtherabbit77)

Phobos: 2 (Fern, Bombombom)

Phoebe: 1 (always-untiltheveryend)

Quintus (Daedalus):3 (all-star102938, helolo, creamtherabbit77)

The Fates: 3 (Life's a happy song, Meadow-music, Dragons8298)

The Hesperides: 1 (guest)

Tempest: 1 (pjoperson)

The Gorgons: 3 (InsertCoolWittyUsernamehere, E.E Terril,XxWisegirlxX)

Vittelius: 2 (Lycii TyS, creamtherabbit77)

Will: 1 (Always-untiltheveryend)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	58. Athena

**I don't own PJO**

Dear Past Self,

Holding grudges probably isn't the best thing to do. Think about the wisdom in holding a grudge against Poseidon for thousands of years. Think of your children and remember that sometime in the future one of your daughters is going to date and fall in love with a son of Poseidon and if you try to stop their love because of a stupid grudge, you will have two very upset demigods and maybe one day the world won't get saved. All reasons for determination will be gone just because you didn't let them love.

Think of the wisdom.

-Athena

* * *

Athena:7 (Celena-Dono, helolo, Awesome than you, DarylDixon'sgirl1985, OceanBlueSeaEyes, greenly hunter of artemis, creamtherabbit77)

Amphitrite: 4 (Insertcoolwittyusernamehere, RedNebulosity, Guest, creamtherabbit77)

Alecto: 4 (, helolo pjoperson, RedNebulosity , Guest)

Arion: 1 (pjoperson)

Achilles: 3 (RedNebulosity, Guest, creamtherabbit77)

Aphrodite: 2 (Greenly hunter of artemis, creamtherabbit77)

Charon: 2 (R3D N3BuLOS17Y, Guest)

Dylan: 2 (ZoeRose24, all-star102938)

Drew: 2 (greenly, always-untiltheveryend)

Dr. Thorn (Thank you people): 5 (insertcoolwittyusernamehere, Guest, creamtherabbit77, MashPotatoeSquishBanana, xXWisegirlxX)

Hera: 3 (PJO4Ever1218, creamtherabbit77, medow-music)

Heracles: 1 (creamtherabbit77)

Lee: 2 (pjoperson, creamtherabbit77)

Medusa: 1 (creamtherabbit77)

Phobos: 2 (Fern, Bombombom)

Phoebe: 1 (always-untiltheveryend)

Quintus (Daedalus):3 (all-star102938, helolo, creamtherabbit77)

The Fates: 3 (Life's a happy song, Meadow-music, Dragons8298)

The Hesperides: 1 (guest)

Tempest: 1 (pjoperson)

The Gorgons: 3 (InsertCoolWittyUsernamehere, E.E Terril,XxWisegirlxX)

Vittelius: 2 (Lycii TyS, creamtherabbit77)

Will: 1 (Always-untiltheveryend)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	59. Dr Thorn

**I don't own PJO**

Dear Past Self,

Grapevines are evil. Remember don't interfere in the growing love life of two children, or the loving relationship of siblings. Somethings you do help strengthen and others destroy. Just keep in mind that maybe evil isn't the best way. It never ends up well.

.

P.S I really hate middle school dances,

* * *

Dr. Thorn (Thank you people): 5 (insertcoolwittyusernamehere, Guest, creamtherabbit77, MashPotatoeSquishBanana, xXWisegirlxX)

Amphitrite: 5 (OceanBlueSeaEyes, Insertcoolwittyusernamehere, RedNebulosity, Guest, creamtherabbit77)

Alecto: 4 (, helolo pjoperson, RedNebulosity , Guest)

Arion: 1 (pjoperson)

Achilles: 3 (RedNebulosity, Guest, creamtherabbit77)

Aphrodite: 4(Tom Marvollo Riddle 2, DarylDixon'sGirl1985, Greenly hunter of artemis, creamtherabbit77)

Charon: 2 (,RedNebulosity , Guest)

Dylan: 2 (ZoeRose24, all-star102938)

Drew: 2 (greenly, always-untiltheveryend)

Hera: 3 (PJO4Ever1218, creamtherabbit77, medow-music)

Heracles: 1 (creamtherabbit77)

Lee: 2 (pjoperson, creamtherabbit77)

Medusa: 2 (Tom Marvolo Riddle 2, creamtherabbit77)

Phobos: 2 (Fern, Bombombom)

Phoebe: 1 (always-untiltheveryend)

Quintus (Daedalus):3 (all-star102938, helolo, creamtherabbit77)

The Fates: 4 (Selena-Dono, Life's a happy song, Meadow-music, Dragons8298)

The Hesperides: 1 (guest)

Tempest: 1 (pjoperson)

The Gorgons: 3 (InsertCoolWittyUsernamehere, E.E Terril,XxWisegirlxX)

Vittelius: 2 (Lycii TyS, creamtherabbit77)

Will: 1 (Always-untiltheveryend)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	60. Aphrodite

**I don't own PJO**

Don't let people hate on you so much. You're the freaking love goddess what you do is for the best. I have the most difficult job of them all pain and heartbreak and most of all happiness.

What do you think of dying my hair red? Too much?

-Aphrodite

* * *

Aphrodite: 5(Aphrodite, Tom Marvollo Riddle 2, DarylDixon'sGirl1985, Greenly hunter of artemis, creamtherabbit77)

Amphitrite: 5 (OceanBlueSeaEyes, Insertcoolwittyusernamehere, RedNebulosity, Guest, creamtherabbit77)

Alecto: 4 (, helolo pjoperson, RedNebulosity , Guest)

Arion: 2 (Sula Rose daughter of Chaos, pjoperson)

Achilles: 3 (RedNebulosity, Guest, creamtherabbit77)

Charon: 3 (Katlover98,RedNebulosity , Guest)

Dylan: 2 (ZoeRose24, all-star102938)

Drew: 2 (greenly, always-untiltheveryend)

Echo: 1 (CalynnthedelotoranOlympian)

Hera: 3 (PJO4Ever1218, creamtherabbit77, medow-music)

Heracles: 1 (creamtherabbit77)

Lee: 2 (pjoperson, creamtherabbit77)

Malcolm: 1 (ravenclawprincess98)

Medusa: 2 (Tom Marvolo Riddle 2, creamtherabbit77)

Phobos: 2 (Fern, Bombombom)

Phoebe: 1 (always-untiltheveryend)

Quintus (Daedalus):3 (all-star102938, helolo, creamtherabbit77)

The Fates: 6 (Selena-Chan,Tom Marvolo Riddle 2, Selena-Dono, Life's a happy song, Meadow-music, Dragons8298)

The Hesperides: 1 (guest)

Tempest: 2 (Tom Marvolo Riddle 2, pjoperson)

The Gorgons: 6 (pjoperson,Tom Marvolo Riddle 2, helolo, InsertCoolWittyUsernamehere, E.E Terril,XxWisegirlxX)

Vittelius: 2 (Lycii TyS, creamtherabbit77)

Will: 1 (Always-untiltheveryend)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	61. The Fates

**I don't own PJO**

Dear Past Self,

Maybe you could loosen up every once and a while. Everyone knows that you are all powerful and that nothing you do can be changed. But sometimes it isn't better if everyone is miserable.

-The Fates.

* * *

The Fates: 7 (helolo,Selena-Chan,Tom Marvolo Riddle 2, Selena-Dono, Life's a happy song, Meadow-music, Dragons8298)

Amphitrite: 6 (cupcake girl282, OceanBlueSeaEyes, Insertcoolwittyusernamehere, RedNebulosity, Guest, creamtherabbit77)

Alecto: 4 (, helolo pjoperson, RedNebulosity , Guest)

Arion: 2 (Sula Rose daughter of Chaos, pjoperson)

Achilles: 3 (RedNebulosity, Guest, creamtherabbit77)

Charon: 3 (Katlover98,RedNebulosity , Guest)

Dylan: 2 (ZoeRose24, all-star102938)

Drew: 2 (greenly, always-untiltheveryend)

Echo: 1 (CalynnthedelotoranOlympian)

Hera: 3 (PJO4Ever1218, creamtherabbit77, medow-music)

Heracles: 2 (cupcake girl282, creamtherabbit77)

Lee: 2 (pjoperson, creamtherabbit77)

Malcolm: 1 (ravenclawprincess98)

Medusa: 2 (Tom Marvolo Riddle 2, creamtherabbit77)

Phobos: 2 (Fern, Bombombom)

Phoebe: 2 (DarylDixon'sgirl1985, always-untiltheveryend)

Quintus (Daedalus):3 (all-star102938, helolo, creamtherabbit77)

The Hesperides: 2 (cupcake girl282, guest)

Tempest: 2 (Tom Marvolo Riddle 2, pjoperson)

The Gorgons: 6 (pjoperson,Tom Marvolo Riddle 2, helolo, InsertCoolWittyUsernamehere, E.E Terril,XxWisegirlxX)

Vittelius: 2 (Lycii TyS, creamtherabbit77)

Will: 1 (Always-untiltheveryend)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	62. Amphitrite

**I don't own PJO**

Dear Past Self,

Everyone knows its hard to turn a blind eye when someone hurts you but sometimes it just isn't worth it to freak out over the past. Let love carry you away and forget about the mistakes everyone makes, no matter how much it hurts.

-Amphitrite

* * *

Amphitrite: 6 (cupcake girl282, OceanBlueSeaEyes, Insertcoolwittyusernamehere, RedNebulosity, Guest, creamtherabbit77)

Alecto: 4 (, helolo pjoperson, RedNebulosity , Guest)

Arion: 2 (Sula Rose daughter of Chaos, pjoperson)

Achilles: 4 (RedNebulosity, Guest, creamtherabbit77, Dine Protector of Straberries)

Charon: 3 (Katlover98,RedNebulosity , Guest)

Dylan: 2 (ZoeRose24, all-star102938)

Drew: 2 (greenly, always-untiltheveryend)

Echo: 2 (Tom Marvolo Riddle 2, CalynnthedelotoranOlympian)

Eddie: 1 (Brackenfern)

Hera: 3 (PJO4Ever1218, creamtherabbit77, medow-music)

Heracles: 2 (cupcake girl282, creamtherabbit77)

Lee: 3 (medow-music, pjoperson, creamtherabbit77)

Malcolm: 3 (Tom Marvolo Riddle 2,medow-music, ravenclawprincess98)

Medusa: 2 (Tom Marvolo Riddle 2, creamtherabbit77)

Phobos: 2 (Fern, Bombombom)

Phoebe: 2 (DarylDixon'sgirl1985, always-untiltheveryend)

Quintus (Daedalus):3 (all-star102938, helolo, creamtherabbit77)

The Hesperides: 2 (cupcake girl282, guest)

Tempest: 2 (Tom Marvolo Riddle 2, pjoperson)

The Gorgons: 6 (pjoperson,Tom Marvolo Riddle 2, helolo, InsertCoolWittyUsernamehere, E.E Terril,XxWisegirlxX)

Vittelius: 2 (Lycii TyS, creamtherabbit77)

Will: 1 (Always-untiltheveryend)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


	63. The Gorgons

**I don't own PJO**

Dear Past Self,

We're growing tired of always being in Medusa's shadow, don't get us wrong we love our sister. But I mean come on its always Medusa this, Medusa can turn people into stone, Medusa is the ugliest sister. We faded because we were always in Medusa's shadow but thanks to Gaea we will be able to live again, gaining our revenge.

~The Gorgons.

* * *

The Gorgons: 6 (pjoperson,Tom Marvolo Riddle 2, helolo, InsertCoolWittyUsernamehere, E.E Terril,XxWisegirlxX)

Alecto: 5 (Brackenfern, helolo pjoperson, RedNebulosity , Guest)

Arion: 2 (Sula Rose daughter of Chaos, pjoperson)

Achilles: 5 (Fallen angels don't pray, RedNebulosity, Guest, creamtherabbit77, Dine Protector of Straberries)

Charon: 3 (Katlover98,RedNebulosity , Guest)

Dylan: 2 (ZoeRose24, all-star102938)

Drew: 2 (greenly, always-untiltheveryend)

Echo: 3 (Fallen Angels don't pray, Tom Marvolo Riddle 2, CalynnthedelotoranOlympian)

Eddie: 1 (Brackenfern)

Hera: 4 (Selena-Chan, PJO4Ever1218, creamtherabbit77, medow-music)

Heracles: 2 (cupcake girl282, creamtherabbit77)

Lee: 3 (medow-music, pjoperson, creamtherabbit77)

Malcolm: 3 (Tom Marvolo Riddle 2,medow-music, ravenclawprincess98)

Medusa: 2 (Tom Marvolo Riddle 2, creamtherabbit77)

Phobos: 2 (Fern, Bombombom)

Phoebe: 2 (DarylDixon'sgirl1985, always-untiltheveryend)

Quintus (Daedalus):3 (all-star102938, helolo, creamtherabbit77)

The Hesperides: 3 (medow-music, cupcake girl282, guest)

Tempest: 2 (Tom Marvolo Riddle 2, pjoperson)

Vittelius: 2 (Lycii TyS, creamtherabbit77)

Will: 2 (medow-music, Always-untiltheveryend)

Thanks to all my reviewers/voters

To Guests please put a name in your review. Thank you. 

-LCW


End file.
